


Just Another Day in Paradise

by BookMonsterEliz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and the crew take a much needed vacation to my favorite Florida beach. It brings them just a little closer as their friendship opens up to new developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly unbeta’d and I did not take the proper time to write or proof read it because I’m working on a OC fic. It’s more of a monologue than a proper story, oops. But the bug got in my brain while I was at the beach and I just had to share, then, as I started to fiddle with it, it got larger and smuttier. So enjoy! Also, basic disclaimer, yes, the places are real (mostly) but the people are figments of my overactive imagination.

Sending Wilson Fisk to prison created a power vacuum. All of the main players in Hell's Kitchen had experienced heavy blows. Unfortunately, that did not mean a stop to crime, it just meant that more small fry players tried to become big fish. They were stopped at every turn by Daredevil, who was slowly being joined by other heroes.

Things at the office picked up as well. After they won the tenement case, most of the local community looked up to them as people who could get them justice. Matt had never been busier. He'd also never been happier. Using his abilities to help his community and having a law firm to do the same made him feel needed, complete. That, and his newly strengthened friendship with Foggy and Karen, helped sate his need to belong. After a month away, Claire came into the picture as well, stipulating that they become honest friends before letting anything else form between them. At her urging, and Foggies, Matt let Karen in on his little secret. She was mad at him for not being honest, but overall, she was forgiving. The four of them started a strange, but comfortable friendship.

Come March, he, Foggy, and Karen had more than gotten into the swing of things at the lawfirm. They were enjoying themselves, but mid month Karen came in talking about how one of her college friends was posting a ton of beach pictures online. Spring break fever in a snowy New York is not a pretty thing. Unfortunately, they were too busy, and too broke, to go anywhere. Foggy bought her a pair of flipflops from online and Matt got her a beach ball. Karen set her desktop background to a beach and palm trees. He couldn't see it, of course, but he could definitely hear her sigh over it.

Apparently, visiting a Florida beach was high on her bucket list. Foggy quickly picked up the fever and before long a plan was made for an office beach vacation, pending funds and time.

Their beach vacation opportunity presented itself in early May. While they'd been swamped with local small man support, Matt and Foggy had slowly been gaining larger name, and moneyed, clients. A prestigious business came to them in mid April for help with a series of lawsuits and gave them a two thousand dollar bonus for completing the case ahead of time, in addition to winning the case at a larger benefit than expected. Once their expenses were paid, the only logical thing to do with the money was to schedule their vacation for a long weekend in FL.

By popular request, Claire was invited as well. Once everything was totaled up, they bought their tickets, beach supplies, and reserved a rental car, leaving them enough for a small two bedroom condo for the week.

Matt decided that he did not like airplanes. Sitting in a small cramped space surrounded by noisy, smelly travelers did not make him happy. Karen and Foggy had fought over the window seat, leaving him with the aisle seat. Claire had picked a seat on the other side of his aisle. Karen won, leaving Foggy smooshed between her and Matt. It worked, as Foggy ended up squeezing Matt's hand every time he became antsy or anxious in the close space.

Once they reached the Tampa Airport, Matt was ready to kiss the ground. He let Claire tug him towards the car rentals without complaint, leaving the other two to find the baggage claim. The warm Florida air, heavy with humidity, wrapped around him as they stepped outside, chasing away the puff of airconditioned air from the automatic door. It felt glorious. He hadn't realized how tired he'd become of the smoggy New York air. Claire laughed as he sneezed, feeling the traces of salt in the wind.

"Feels, good, huh? I hope you don't have allergies. We're surrounded by flowers. They're beautiful." she said.

"No, thankfully. I'll get used to the smell. It's a lot to take in at once. Lovely, but it tickles."

He had plenty of time to take in the fresh air during their hour long ride to the condo in Sarasota. The windows were down the entire time.  By the time they reach the condo, he was weak from laughter after spending the entire time singing road trip songs. Getting the keys to the condo didn't take long.

"Watch your step, there's little lizards scattering out of your way. Creepy," Foggy said, directing Matt down the sidewalk to the condo, "Ok, our unit is up a flight of stairs, we get the top half of the split level."

"I have never seen a house that's so blue." Claire chimed in, making Matt laugh.

"Blue?" he asked.

"Bright sky blue." Karen answered, as he heard her jingle the keys, heard the tumblers click into place.

He couldn't contain his smile as he followed them into the cool air of the house, delighting in their amazed exclamations. He reached out with his senses, and with his cane and hand, eager to take it all in with them. He could feel the soft movement of air from an overhead fan, the faint motor of a refrigerator on his right- that must be the kitchen then-, and the sharp creaking of doors from across the room, signaling bedrooms. The place smelt strongly of cleaning products and salty air- a clean beach house. His cane quickly bumped into a solid wooden object, low standing- a coffee table. A few more pokes of his cane and swipes of his hand revealed a cushioned wicker couch and loveseat, a wall mounted tv, a tall glass vase on the floor- a close call with the cane- and a small bookshelf with a collection of books and shells.

As he explored, his companions did the same, keeping up a running verbal commentary.

“Oh my god, Foggy, come see the lanai. We should have dinner out here, we’ll have a great veiw of the sunset. Matt, you’ll have to be careful, there’s a slight step down from the sliding glass door.” Claire called from a little further into the room.

“Clair, you have got to come see this bathroom! The shower is huge, and there’s a tub!” Karen said.

Foggy, whose stomach had been rumbling, took the kitchen.

"The kitchen isn't super big, but there's plenty of stuff. Glasses are in the cabinet over the sink, plates are in the cabinet to the right. Silverware is in the drawer between the stove and sink, the drawer under has large spoons and stuff, under that is plastic wrap, baggies, and foil. Nice.The fridge is split with the freezer on top. Aw, it's empty. Oh, yeah, that's the dishwasher. To your right is the table."

Matt had ambled in towards the end of his exploration, and made his way past the dishwasher and to the sink, getting himself a nice cool glass of water. The chemicals in it tasted different from what they used in New York. It wasn't half bad.

"Hey, we're taking the far bedroom." Karen called.

Claire's soft footsteps sounded in the living room, preceded by a whiff of her perfume.

"We already put our stuff in there, you guys need a hand unloading yours?"

"No, we've got it, just lead us in the right direction." Matt said.

She led him to the room that he and Foggy would be sharing, and he moved towards his suitcase. They all ended up in the the room, and even though he couldn't see it, Matt could tell that the room was just a bit crowded. He honestly didn't mind. Karen and Claire rested on the queen sized bed, directing the boys as they worked to divide up the dresser drawers and settle a few things into the closet. Once they were done Foggy flopped onto the bed with them, earning some chiding laughter, and Matt politely perched himself on the end of the bed, hand softly stroking Karen's ankle.

"I'm starving." Foggy complained.

"Food? You're thinking of food when there's a beach nearby?" Karen said, bouncing a little on the bed.

"I can smell it." Matt said, head turning towards the window.

"What, our food?" Foggy said, voice turning up in confusion.

"No, the beach," Claire said, swatting him fondly. "If you stopped paying attention to your stomach you'd be able to smell it too."

Matt gave a little gasp of surprise, making Foggy giggle, as Karen tugged him down on top of her. They all cuddled together, comfortable for the moment, enjoying the quiet after the whirlwind of traveling. A warm, gentle hand reached down and he entwined his fingers with Claire’s. Another set of fingers, Karen’s going by the longer nails, absently carded through his hair. He snuggled into the feeling, which burrowed his nose further into Karen’s upper leg. He could smell a slight musk coming from just inches away, the first stirrings of arousal. He moved his free hand, unerringly finding Foggy’s hand. Excitement began to wind it’s way through his veins, not unlike the feeling of jumping through the air, that second of flight as he jumped between buildings.

Maybe this would be the right time for them to explore their friendship that was budding into something more. Maybe it would finally be time to push at old boundaries, and create new bonds.

A hungry rumble filled the bed.

“Sorry.” Foggy said to Karen’s giggle and Claire’s sigh.

Well, Matt thought, before they did any trail blazing, they’d have to feed Foggy.


	2. Daiquiri Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Beach Vacation FUN, this time with an actual beach involved.

One fast food and grocery store trip later, Matt found himself with his cane in hand meandering around St. Armand’s Circle with his friends. The bustle was different from New York, the crowd was of finer means and the general atmosphere was one of fun. the shops were on the expensive side, so they were just window shopping, but it was still a fun experience. One of the stores had a ton of different flavors of olive oils, smelling and tasting them had been a real pleasure. Claire and Karen had steared right towards a cute French shop, but they passed it when Matt made a face, making a show of pinching his nose against the dizzyingly strong scent of lavender. Even Foggy agreed it was too much. In the last store, Claire had found a display of tshirts with snarky sayings on them. He was considering sneaking back and buying one for each of them when the others weren’t looking.

“Look, Foggy! More statues!” Karen said.

“There’s like a bazillion of them around the circle, Matt, and most of them are naked.” Foggy said, picking up his pace as he moved to examine the statues.

“Come on Foggy, they're the Seven Virtues of Sarasota. Have a little respect.” Claire chided with a laugh.

The three others read each of the statue’s names, giving him animated descriptions.

“This one is Sculpture. Hmm, kind of inception like.” Claire said.

“She’s got one boob sticking out of her robe.” Foggy chimed in.

“Nice.” Matt laughed.

“She’s got the most unrealistic pose. Here, this one’s better.” Karen said from two statues over in the small circular path.

“Hmmm, Water. Eh, it’s ok.” Foggy said, before grabbing Matt’s hand and placing it on cool marble. “Here, see if you can guess this one.”

Matt moved his fingers carefully over the statue, rolling his eyes with a laugh at the unmistakable feel of bared marble breasts. Moving his fingers down, he found hands, holding something- a harp.

“Ummm, Music. Gotta be.”

“Got it in one! Now try this one.” Claire said, moving him away from Foggy’s laughter.

“Noooooo…. I might get arrested for public indecency if I feel up any more naked ladies.” he joked.

“Come on, no naked ladies here.” Claire said, guiding his hand to another statue.

The wind moved around this one differently- it was wider. He shook his head as his fingers trailed over a naked chest again, this time one without breasts. A heavy beard confirmed this statue was not female. Moving his hands down the statue, he found a log wrapped by a snake and a small dog.

“There’s a dog and a snake. I’m stumped.”

“It’s a lamb, and it’s Asclepius, god of medicine.” Claire said, wrapping her warm fingers into his now empty ones.

As they walked, Matt cocked his head, hearing a series of small, mechanized whirs. He couldn't figure out what sort of thing would make that sort of noise in this sort of place. Surely it wasn't a factory. Not with the sharp smell of alcohol drifting towards him.

"Hey! Daiquiris!" Foggy said, picking up his pace.

"Is that what's making that weird whining noise?" Matt asked, ears still straining.

Karen, who currently had his hand wrapped in hers, considered for a moment, her head coming slightly closer to his own as she tilted it in thought and concentration.

"Yeah, must be. It's a big two story building, the bottom half is open fronted." she said, as they neared it, she small buzz of sound growing larger. "Oh, I see. They've got a huge bar lined with big versions of slushie machines."

"Want to stop?" Claire called back to them, her sharp clean scent blending with the sharp tang of the alcohol- she had stepped into the building.

"I'm game. Matt?" Karen asked.

"Sure."

They ended up sitting at the bar, enjoying the breeze from the large oscillating fans. The others exclaimed over the sights of the bar, and Matt made his own picture, using the various sounds coming from the machines, bartenders, customers, and various tv's.  The menu was daunting, and Matt decided to go for a simple, Strawberry daiquiri.Foggy chose a grape one because it had some sort of grain alcohol in it. Claire went with peach and Karen chose one with three different flavors and an adventurous name. Even before the alcohol arrived, Matt had to admit he was having a great time.  He loved his city, he really did, but he loved his friends even more. He  leaned a little closer to Karen, bumping his shoulder against hers, happy she'd suggested a beach vacation. She bumped him back, just as happily.

"So how's it taste?" he asked Foggy.

"Well, it's not eel juice, but it's good." he said.

Matt could hear his satisfaction in the way his heart beat and the happy sounds of slurping.

"Foggy, this is ten times as good as Josie's eel juice." Karen said.

"Oh god, totally!" Claire said.

"Matt, she's mock shuddering. Come on guys, that stuff is the best. Right Matt?"

"I don't know, buddy. This stuff is a lot tastier."

"Come on, you're just saying that because it's red."

"Foggy! He can't see it!" Claire scolded him.

Matt heard her give him a light smack as well, and he laughed.

"Doesn't change the fact that this tastes better."

After some more daiquiris, nachos, and laughter, the group ambled back out and walked in the direction of the beach. The main road past the Daiquiri Deck extended for a small ways and then turned to follow the coast, and where it turned lay a small sandy parking lot with access to the beach.

"Oh, I have to just see it!" Karen exclaimed, dancing in excitement.

"I'm wearing my sneakers still, so I can't follow you onto the beach." Foggy protested.

"Just a look, pleaaaase?"

"Let's go, Karen. I think we've earned more than just a look." Claire said, gently tugging Matt in the right direction.

He also put up a small protest about not wearing beach appropriate clothes, and he was also ignored.

"Look Foggy, there's a pile of shoes right here, just dump yours along with them." Karen said.

As she spoke she moved to do exactly that, and Claire dropped Matt's arm, doing the same. Without waiting to be told, Matt slipped off a shoe, hopping about a little while struggling with the sock, trying not to get it sandy. Foggy's heavy hand steadied him, allowing him some balance as he shucked his socks, balling them up and putting them in his shoes.

He wiggled his toes, feeling the fine grains of sand shift beneath them. It almost tickled. Walking on the sand proved disorienting as it moved beneath him. He flailed wildly, and let Foggy grab his arm, laughing along with the others.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it's just... weird. Give me a moment."

"You look like a drunk baby, Matt." Karen chimed in, laughing at his protests.

Once they hit firmer sand, he gained his regular gait. He experienced a weird sense of vertigo while standing in the surf, the cool water tugging at his feet, pulling the sand away from under him, sinking his feet into the sandy sludge. He didn't like the feeling, so he walked forward only to plummet a few inches down just as Foggy sent up a warning cry.

"There's a drop there, buddy."

"Thanks. I noticed."

"You ok?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Oh my god, guys, you have to come look at this! I found little shell creatures in the surf!" Karen cried.

Foggy and Claire crowded around her, exclaiming at the little creatures. Karen grabbed at a few and came and dumped them in Matt's hand.

"Here, look. They're pretty too, stripped and stained in purples, pinks, and greys."

He moved them gently between his fingers. One was very small, no larger than a grain of rice. The largest was only as wide as a dime. They were more triangular in shape, with a smooth tight seam, and gently bulged shells. He could just feel the striped patterns on their ridged shells, like print on paper.

"They stand up on their ends, like this" Karen said as she moved one between his fingers, "and they burrow back into the sand after the waves pull them up."

"Beautiful." he said, a smile growing across his face.

"What a metaphor, right?" Foggy said, splashing in to stand next to them.

"Shut up, Foggy." he teased, tossing the tiny mollusks at his face.

From his squeals, his aim hadn't suffered any from being on vacation. Karen then joined the squealing, scolding Foggy for getting her skirt hem and Matt's rolled up pant legs wet. That of course, caused a splashing war, with the four of them kicking water at each other, laughing and screaming like happy children.

Once they settled down they made their way slowly down the beach, jumping in and out of the surf. It was a pretty peaceful beach, and according to the others it wasn't nearly as crowded as the northern beaches and the sand was much whiter and the water a beautiful mix of glassy greens and blues. The water felt refreshing, cool against the afternoons heat, and the small crash of the surf didn't completely shut out his ability to hear the passing joggers of families and couples lounging. There really wasn't that many people, and they even had to dodge a fishing pole or two, anchored, fishermanless, in pipes in the sand. There were birds aplenty, seagulls, terns, and pelicans; the former made their presence known in a great, noisy chorus of screams. Matt couldn't think of a place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shell creatures are coquinas. Look it up, they're pretty!


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go bump in the night at the condo, so Matt has a hard time sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, things get a bit steamy here. Just a little.
> 
> Also, just a touch of non-consent. Matt is a bit of a little shit, and in this scene I'm intending for him to not be thinking of the fact that he's eavesdropping. He's not intending harm, and trust me, he'll pay for it.
> 
> ...................................................................................................................................................

A shift in the building’s sound made Matt suddenly jerk awake. He stilled, surrounded by unfamiliar sounds and smells, the cotton sheets scratching at his exposed arms. The blanket beside him shifted with a noisy snuffle and he relaxed, willing his heart to calm down. Everything was ok, he was in bed, in Florida, with Foggy. He breathed deeply, trying to match his breath and heart beats with Foggy’s calm ones. After some concentration, he began to relax.

He couldn’t sleep. Every time he stopped concentrating on Foggy’s breathing or heart rate, he’d hear a new, unfamiliar sound. Identifying them didn’t seem to help. There was that weird whirring buzz that Claire had happily informed him came from a bug called a cicada. The icemaker clunked at odd intervals. The palmtree had a branch, or palm, or whatever it was called, that smacked against the house whenever the wind turned. A nest of birds chirped despite the late hour in a bush downstairs. He was bothered by the lack of sounds almost as much as he was by the odd sounds. He couldn’t hear any traffic noise, or the soft background hum of humanity that came from living in NYC. The sound of the neighbors tv, two doors down, wasn’t really helping. Neither was the sound of whispering from next door.

“You ok? Let me know if I’m hogging all of the blankets.” Karen whispered.

“No, no, you’re fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Claire replied.

This was followed by a rustling of the covers, an opening of the door, the sound of soft bare feet slapping gently against the tiled floor, and then of water running in the sink. Matt politely made himself focus on something else when the sounds shifted towards the direction of the bathroom. They’d all had their conversations with Matt on their boundaries, and he wasn’t one to violate consent agreements. He was a lawyer after all, what was he if not a man of his word?

He shamelessly resumed his eavesdropping once Claire reopened her bedroom door. Focusing on her was more calming than focusing on the house noises and less consuming than Foggy’s snores. He wondered, absently, if their sheets were less scratchy that the ones tearing at him. He decided that the next time they went on vacation, he would have to pack some silk sheets.

“No, no, go back to sleep.” Claire whispered.

“It’s ok. I think we put the AC on too low, here, snuggle closer.” Karen whispered back.

A rustle of blankets ensued.

“How’s that?”

“Good.”

“Come on, Claire, don’t be shy. We’re sharing a bed, it’s ok to cuddle.”

That sent a little thrill of heat through Matt, and he began wondering if they actually would mind his listening in.

“Well, as long as I get to be the big spoon…” Claire joked.

Their light tinkle of laughter warmed his heart and made him feel at home. Matt relaxed, and felt the warm hands of sleep begin to wrap themselves around him. As he drifted into unconsciousness, the sound of their whispers resumed.

“I’m glad you invited me along.” Claire said.

“I’m glad you said yes, I was afraid you wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be the same without you, you know.”

“Mmmm. Well, the three of you seem to get along quite well. I didn’t want to get in the way of anything.”

“No, no, no, no. Don’t think that. Just because you don’t work in the office with us doesn’t mean you’re not an important part of the group. We love you too.”

“That’s just it, Karen. I love you too. Not just Matt. I love Foggy, and you too. I love you.”

Silence held for a slow, steady beat. Then the rustle of fabric met his ears again, the sound of a body turning in bed.

“Oh, Claire.” Karen’s tone was soft, gentle. Full of longing.

Matt was no longer in the clutches of sleep, but he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. He held his breath, waiting.

“I won’t speak for the others, not because I’m not sure of what they’re thinking, but because they need to speak for themselves. But for me? I love you too.” Karen said.

“Really? You’re not just reacting because of Matt?”

Karen laughed softly.

“No. That was true at first, and I was a little jealous, because he’d trusted you with his secret, and you’re so pretty, but no, I like you for you, Claire. Who else is willing to listen to me babble about Star Trek over coffee, or rush me emergency tampons because I’m an idiot and forgot mine? You’re so generous Claire, you’re gentle but absolutely steel strong. I feel like I can relax around you, open up. And I don’t just love you for how you make me feel. I love the way that you smile, where your eyes light up, and you just shine. When you’re worried about work, or money, your face wrinkles above your eyebrows, and I always want to smooth them out, make you smile instead. You do so much for everyone else, you fix and heal, and I just ache to make you happy.”

“Karen, I didn’t know.”

“Well now you do.”

“Thank you.”

Their breathing was heavy in the stillness of the night, rivaled only by their racing hearts.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Is that ok?” Claire whispered.

“Yes.”

Matt suppressed a groan at the soft wet sounds that followed. He could hear the gentle sound of their lips brushing, the rustle of moving cloth, the slide of skin against the light creaking of the bed springs, all punctuated by heavy breathing and fast heartbeats.

“Mmm, we should have done this sooner.” Claire noted.

“Yes. Ooooohhhhh, yes. Just keep doing that.”

“It’s been way too long since I’ve done this.”

“Really? You mean you don’t jump Matt’s bones everytime he whips his shirt off for you?” Karen giggled.

He heard a small thud from the mattress as Claire fell back, a hum of appreciation in her throat. He could feel the heat in him rush a few degrees hotter. He knew exactly how hot and bothered he made her every time he “whipped his shirt” at her. She never exhibited arousal while she stitched him up, or tended serious wounds, but when they were superficial, or when he was safely healing, oh, he could hear and smell her appreciation. He could certainly smell her now, soft and musty, mixing with the tart smell of Karen’s arousal.

“Oh, I wish. We almost had something, when we first met, but I didn’t want to complicate things for him, he had a few things he needed to sort out. And I was scared. I didn’t think I could handle it, having to be the one waiting alone, waiting to stitch him back together, hoping he’d make it home. But then, in seeing him more casually, I noticed how much he relied on Foggy. Not in a codependent unhealthy way.”

Karen snorted. The sounds were quickly smothered by a pillow, and then by lips feathering across skin.

“Well, not all the time,” Claire continued, “And I realized that Foggy loved him, and he loved Foggy, more than either of them realized.”

“I know. They’re a little bit married already.” Karen said.

“They so are. I’ve heard Matt joke about it. Foggy is loyal, and he’s sweet at heart, even if he does talk big. He grounds Matt in a way that neither of us could. And I love him for it. And not just that, but for the way that I’ve never felt any bitterness from him. Matt trusted me with his secret before he trusted Foggy, and Foggy knows it. Hell, he’s thanked me for being there for Matt more than once. I want to be there for Foggy too. I want his trust and loyalty, I want to give him mine.”

“I know. I was so caught up in Matt when I first met them, but it was Foggy who was there by my side, loyal, faithful, capable. I don’t think he realizes how important he is, how much strength he has.” Karen said.

“Well, we’ll have to tell him then.” Claire said, a challenge in her tone.

Matt knew she was smiling. He could feel it in the warm way she rolled her words off of her tongue.

“Sounds like we have a mission for this vacation.”

“Mmmmhm.” Claire responded, before resuming her kissing noises.

“We’ll have to make out as much as possible, and see if we can get the guys in on the action.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“First, let’s sleep. And I call big spoon.”

Their covers rustled once more, and a few more soft wet sounds filled the air. Then the house drifted back to it’s relative quiet as their breathing evened out. Matt lay awake for some time. He’d been wrestling with his desires for some time, shoving them deep down inside because they were pulling him in three different directions. It had never occurred to him that he might be able to have it all. He was Matt Murdock. The universe just didn’t work that way for him. As he wrestled with this idea, sleep crept up on him and pulled him under while he wasn’t looking. 


	4. Sand and Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hit the beach!

“Need any help?” 

Matt turned towards the soft sound of Claire’s voice, butterfly’s suddenly taking up a cliche’d residence in his stomach. He finished rubbing the suntan lotion on his chest, considering. 

“I think I’m good, thanks.”

He felt her sit down next to him on the lanai’s couch, smelled the chemical scent of the lotion on her, mixing with her usual clean, warm toned scent.

“You sure about that? I have it on good authority that your freckles will either multiply like sex crazed bunnies, or get lost in a sea of red after ten minutes of sun exposure.”

He barked out a laugh and tossed her the bottle.

“Fine, fine, if you put it like that.” 

Claire hummed a short satisfied note in response, and he heard the click of the bottle’s cap before the sharp, fake citrus scent grew stronger.

“Is the smell too strong?” Claire asked.

“Yeah, but it didn’t seem as bad once I started putting it on me. I’ll adjust to it.”

“Sure beats skin cancer.”

“Thank you, nurse.” he deadpanned.

Matt obediently turned away at the gentle, guiding press of her hands, presenting his bare back to her. He let his head fall forward in a sigh as her clever fingers gently massaged the lotion into his back. She took her time with it, rubbing wide wet circles into smaller ones down his back. He melted into her touch, reveling in the soft pressure, accepting the loving gesture of care, letting it sink into his love starved soul as much as his skin was hungrily soaking up the protective lotion. He could hear Karen in the other room, happily trading friendly barbs with Foggy over who was going to burn faster. From the sounds of skin against skin, they were also putting on the lotion. 

Clair moved away, and he tensed, just a bit, relaxing again as her fingers brushed firmly against the back of his neck from a higher angle, hands pushing apart to sweep over his shoulders. She kneaded into his shoulders and he shivered as her hard rosebudded nipples ghosted across his back. Claire leaned away, leading to the soft wet sound of lotion coming out of the tube, skin rubbing against lotioned skin. Then her hands were on him again, caressing his forearms, her chest tantalizingly-purposefully- kissing his back. Matt hardly dared to breathe. He could feel himself become harder as a feeling of pure desire tightened in the low pit of his stomach.

Unfortunately, soon enough his back and arms were sufficiently covered in the nasty smelling goop, though he’d long since dismissed the smell. Reluctantly he shifted back around to face front, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“Thank you.” he said softly.

“Your welcome. Now take your glasses off.” she said, equally softly, with a gently touch to his cheek, leaving a smear of lotion there. 

He did and held still while she ran her fingers in circles on his cheeks, up and down his nose, and in broad strokes across his forehead, ending with gentle rubs to the lobes of his ears.

“There. That should do it.” Claire said, with one last fond pat to his nose.

“Mmmm, sure you didn’t miss a spot?” he teased.

“Oh, I’m sure. Now, don’t forget that you’ll need this put on again in a few hours, ok?” 

“I’ll be sure to let you know when I need more. Now, did you need help reaching you back?” he asked as he swept his fingers across the seat between them, finding the bottle.

“Sure.” she replied, voice a low and sweet.

He felt the cushions shift next to him and smelled the sweet citrus scent of her hair. Matt put out an eager hand, finding the gentle curve of her back. The soft strands of her hair tickled the sensitive pads of his fingers and he carefully swept it over one of her shoulders, relishing the thick feel of it in his palm. He ventured a light, exploratory move of his fingers across her back, trying to feel out how much, or little, skin her suit covered. To his pleasure, his fingers only encountered a string behind her neck and one across her back, both tied in neat bows. 

He felt her slight huffing laugh vibrate through his knee where it bracketed her and realized that he’d let out a small moan at his discovery. His cheeks heated and he hurriedly spread some lotion onto his palm, gently pressing it into her back. 

Matt spread the lotion across her soft skin in large, lazy circles, mapping out her back with his hands, making note of every gentle roll of skin and the two small, raised moles that bumped pleasantly under his fingertips. Boldly, he pushed curious hands under the thin string of her bikini top, splaying his fingers and pushing them out to brush against the outer curve of her breast, causing her to sigh with pleasure. 

Matt pulled away when Claire stiffened slightly, his heart catching in his throat. He relaxed, letting out a small huff of annoyance as he registered the heavy slap of Foggy’s sandaled feet against the tile as he headed their way.

“Hey you guys, ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt replied, reluctantly shutting the cap on the lotion.

“Come on bud, the beach is waiting!” 

 

…...

 

It took them just a bit longer to actually get to the beach. The rental house’s garage held a veritable treasure trove of beach necessities. The group happily loaded the rental car with folding chairs, beach towels, and a bucket with some small sand pails and hand trowels. The trip to the beach didn’t take long. Matt insisted on helping carry their trove of beach accoutrement, despite his unsteady feet on the sand the day before. He could hear Foggy’s shrug before the cooler was plunked down at his feet. He easily picked up it’s bulky weight, and accepted Foggy’s offered arm with his other hand. The soft sand pulled at his sandals, so he stopped Foggy and they both took of their sandals, placing them in the bucket of beach toys Claire carried. She laughed at the addition, then added her own sandals. Without the foam barrier, Matt found that the sand was easier to navigate. The grains were soft enough that they didn’t quite hurt, but coarse enough that they didn’t tickle. The ground rose and dipped in odd ways. When he remarked on it Foggy pointed out that they’d just walked through a set of tire tracks. He also helpfully informed him of a dip in the sand a few feet ahead, and mentioned that the sand was dotted with bird, human, and dog foot prints. 

Karen picked out their spot on the beach, not too far from a lifeguard station. As they set up their chairs to face the water, he kept half a mind on the sounds around them. The low roar of the waves was louder, but he’d gotten more used to it. Gulls chattered in high squaks not too far down the beach, and Matt could just hear the traffic from the Circle. The beach was more crowded than it had been yesterday, but was still a far cry from the crowds at Ocean City. 

Once their camp was set up, they headed for the surf, letting the cool water brush over their toes. He dug them into the sand as it pulled him down, waves pulling the grains away from under him. 

“It’s so clear!” Claire exclaimed. 

“It looks just like glass, but like, moving and stuff.” Foggy helpfully added. 

“Let’s walk the beach!” Karen declared. 

They all decided it was a splendid idea, and set off, up the beach. They splashed, raced, stopped to pick shells, and generally acted like a bunch of happy teenagers. It was absolutely glorious. 

Actually swimming was just as fun. They’d waded in, Matt holding securely onto Foggy’s arm for support, laughing as the other man told him of the drop a second after he’d committed his weight to stepping forward, not realizing there was a drop. They laughed and moved on, Karen and Claire at their sides, diving in under the waves. They walked about 15 feet out to where the waves were cresting, and to his surprise the majority of them weren’t that high. They jumped and swam their way through, the water still only around their chests. Matt found a rhythm in the water’s tug and flow, and found himself relaxing, letting go of Foggy as he bobbed up and down in the rolling water. 

Karen discovered a sand bar a little bit further down the beach, and they climbed up onto it, amazed that the water only came to their knees when it was just at their chest. Matt sat on the sandy edge with Claire as Karen and Foggy played tag on the sandbar’s surface. She placed her head on his shoulder, settling in as he wrapped an arm around her, radiating happiness. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Matt. I didn’t realize how badly I needed a vacation.” She said, voice low and pleased. 

“I’m glad you could come. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” He replied. 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, breathing in the salty air. 

“Glad you dragged me out of that dumpster?” He asked, pulling her closer. 

She laughed and swatted his leg.

“That wasn’t the smartest decision I’ve ever made in my life, but it was one of the best.”

He chuckled, and opened his mouth to reply when a motion around his legs made him still, Something brushed up against his feet. It was a gentle, ticklish sensation, and was definitely not seaweed. He could feel the water around his feet and lower legs swirling differently before.

“Claire, what’s by my feet?” Matt asked, voice strained. 

She started, and with the movement of her feet the tickling stopped for a moment after one last brush. He relaxed as her bright laughter filled the air. There’s a school of little fish! They’re small, only about an inch or so big each, and very thin. I can just barely see them, they’re silver, almost transparent. Oh! They tickle!” 

Together they sat, letting the fish nibble on their toes, before the happy group moved back into the surf to splash and float until Foggy declared he was ready to ravage their cooler. 

 

Matt breathed deeply, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in longer than he could remember. Karen draped her light cotton button up over his face. His nose twitched at the close scent of the cotton, neutral and clean, soaked with the scent of Karen, the sharp scent of her sweat, the sweet magnolia tones of her perfume, soaked into the fabric on many occasions, and the more recent scent of their sunscreen. They all burst through his senses in a blaze, and he inhaled more deeply, pulling out the moment, blissfully happy. 

“Here, now you won’t burn as you doze.” she said, settling back into her own chair, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“I won’t burn.” he said, making no move to push it away. 

“Yes you will. You’ll burn to a bright red crisp.” Foggy chimed in.

“Well, I have been told red’s my color.” he quipped. 

Matt grinned, rewarded by their wry laughter. From the lounge chair on his left, Claire reached out and punched his shoulder.

“Ow! Hey now…” he said, getting his face tangled in Karen’s shirt as he tried to rub at his “injured” arm. 

Claire simply laughed at him, before helping to untangle the shirt, draping it’s top over the top of his lounge, so it fell over his face instead of smothering him. After a moment they stilled again, this time with her hand tucked into his. His sharp ears picked up the sound of the fingers on her other hand curling into Foggy’s hand, as the other man sighed in contentment. Not to be left out, Karen’s finger brushed lightly over the back of his right hand before twining them into his own with a light squeeze. 

Matt could feel the sun through the shirt, it’s warmth gently caressing his face, as the salty breeze rustled through the cotton, soothing its heat. He soaked it in, ears easily catching the contented sighs and steady pulses of his close friends as they rested together. With Claire’s thumb gently brushing the back of his hand, his mind brought back the memory of the sounds he’d heard the night before. Was he dreaming? He didn’t think so. He clearly remembered the sounds of skin against skin, the distinctive lull of their voices as they’d discussed romancing him and Foggy. With a small, secret smile, he decided he was ok with that, more than ok actually. He couldn’t wait to see how they’d do it. 

As they left the beach around 4, ready to shower and eat, they declared the day an absolute success. 


	5. Wet and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go directly to smut. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. ;)

“Hey guys, I think we have a problem.” Claire called from the bathroom.

They'd returned back to the beach house full of sand and feeling sticky from the salty water. Claire had called dibs on the first shower while they were in the car. The rest of their small party had decided yup wait their turn on the lanai where there sand wouldn't make as much of a mess, but they got up at Claire’s call for help.

“Oh god. What's wrong? It's not a spider, is it? I will scream like a little girl.” Foggy asked, real concern in his voice. 

Karen giggled. She'd seen him do it once in the office. They both claimed the spider was as big as his palm before she'd smashed it with a note pad. It was something Foggy had been unashamed of and Karen had gotten a huge laugh out of it. 

“No, thank God.” Claire said as she entered the living room, wrapped in the scent of thick cotton and an unfamiliar laundry detergent.

He caught the sound of water running in the bathroom down the hall, filling the large tub. What he did not hear was any sign of real concern coming from either the bathroom or the nurse. 

“No, it just occurred to me that we're not going to have enough hot water for all of us.” she said.

“You think so?” Foggy asked, relaxing.

“What a shame.” Karen deadpanned. 

“Well, I could wait until it warms again or take a cold shower.” Matt offered in the spirit of chivalry, hating the thought of either alternative. His sensitive skin was ready to be done with the sand and salt.

“Yeah, us guys can wait.” Foggy chimed in, and Matt could easily tell he wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea either.

“I don't know guys, you shouldn't have to wait.” Claire said.

“It's fine.” Foggy hastily said.

“No, it’s not. You know, I  think there’s an easy answer here, might even help save the planet or something. Let's conserve water guys.” Karen said, brushing past him to stand with Claire.

Matt stopped breathing for a moment as he registered what the two women were suggesting. By the spike in Foggy’s heart rate, he was just as floored.

“Wait. What? Are you saying what I think you are?” Foggy exclaimed.

“Come on, Foggy, you know I never joke about showers.” Karen fake scolded.

“Only if it's what you both want.” Claire said, voice soft.

“You're sure?” Matt asked.

Both women answered yes, and their sure tones and heart beats lent truth to the declaration. 

“Well, I'm never one to turn down such a great offer, but I have to know, is this just because we're on vacation, or is this going to be a thing?” Foggy asked.

“Oh, definitely a thing.” Claire said.

“Definitely.” Karen chorused.

The other man let out a relieved breath, but Matt barely noticed, with the way his own heart was hammering as if it wanted to burst from his chest. 

“Well, count me in. Matty?” Foggy asked, turning to him.

“I thought you'd never ask.” he said, not bothering to hold back his grin.

They were all naked by the time they hit the bathroom. Claire tasted just as wonderful as he remembered. He couldn’t think why he hadn’t tried kissing her again sooner. She just chuckled at this, low and knowing, and Matt knew she didn’t hold it against him. More, he knew that this was happening in the right time, with the right people. 

Karen cut in with impatience as Foggy caught his breath, settling down on the rim of the large tub. She wrapped herself around his back, leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulders. Claire slipped away after sandwiching him between them so she could kiss Karen. He moaned at the dual contact, body set on fire. With a giggle, Karen gently pushed him towards the shower, opening the glass door, and making sure he didn’t stub his toe on the lip of the shower stall. The hot water rained down on them as he tangled her hair around his fingers, groaning as her small, soft breasts pressed into his chest. He hardly noticed the sand wash away, his focus pinpointed on the way Karen’s long thin fingers brushed up and down his back, gripped his ass. He pulled her closer to him, grinding into her, finding her willing and ready, eager to push back, demand more. His ears filled with the sound of her quickened heartbeat, joined by Claire and Foggy’s heavy breathing as they explored each other. Matt’s world narrowed down to the three people he loved most and he let himself fall into the pleasure of it. 

“Room for two more?” Claire asked, Foggy panting at her side as they stood at the shower door.. 

“The more the merrier!” Karen said, moving to make more room. 

The shower stall had obviously not been made for four people. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as he and Foggy came into contact in the close space. He could feel the other man grow still, felt his heart rate increase, and the air smelled for a brief moment of fear. Matt also felt a moment of discomfort. He and Foggy had been such close friends for so long. This was a line that once crossed, would complicate things. He loved Foggy, very much, and knew the other man returned the sentiment. Sure, sometimes he made him so mad he wanted to punch things, and other times he was so sweet and thoughtful he could kiss him. Foggy was his closest friend. The most loyal man he knew. He loved him to the core. He just hadn’t felt physically attracted to him. Well, sometimes he had, and sometimes, during a squabble, or during a very relaxed moment, he’d caught a momentary whiff of arousal, or an increase in heart rate from Foggy. He decided this was a line that could be crossed. Damn it, Foggy was his best friend. He deserved for Matt to treat him right, show him in all the ways he couldn’t make himself express out loud of how much he meant to him. Their friendship was strong enough. 

Pushing aside his doubts, Matt gripped Foggy’s arm, drawing him closer.

“Hey. You doing ok?” Foggy asked, concern for Matt coming to the forefront, as usual. 

“Yeah. Never better. Are you ok with this?” 

“Hell yeah. Can I kiss you now?”

“Never thought I’d say this, but yeah, yeah you can.”

“I thought it.” Foggy whispered before surging forward and pressing his lips against Matt’s.

His kiss was incessant, a hard brush that turned into a gentle nibble on Matt’s lower lip, making the other man groan. Foggy never did anything by halves. 

“About damn time.” Karen said with a giggle, before pressing her wet self against Matt’s back.

Claire moved in as well, and before he knew it, all three of them had their hands and mouths on him, overwhelming him with their gentle touches and sweet words of praise. It did not take him long to overload on pleasure, and even though Foggy wasn’t that far behind him, he still had the foresight to support Mat as the world momentarily fell away. The girls simply laughed at their sticky, messy selves.

“And this, gentlemen, is the main benefit of shower sex.” Claire said, smile in her voice, as she produced a soapy washcloth. 

Thankfully, there were several of those. Matt and Foggy wasted no time in teaming up on Karen and Claire, making them laugh and cry with pleasure. After, they moved to the now full bathtub, to relax in the warm water together. To no one’s surprise, almost half the water ended up on the floor before they moved the party to the bedroom for round three. 

Matt had never been happier. Laying in the small, queen sized bed with Karen snuggled on one side of him, Foggy on the other, with Claire’s arm reaching around Foggy to rest on his arm, Matt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Vacations are officially the best. We need to take them more often.”

“I second the motion!” Karen giggled.

“Here, here!” Foggy said, voice thick with oncoming sleep.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Claire concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was terrible smut, but there it is. Thanks for reading this errant thought bunny guys!


End file.
